HQ System
Headquarters System (by IxCptMorganxI) The Basics The Headquarters System provides a budding superhero team the option to create their own base of operations. This functions especially well with custom generated characters, but also works with a mixed team. You can even use this for teams such as the Fantastic Four by narrating the destruction of their current HQ. By pooling their XP, players can begin by purchasing a base of operations. After purchasing an HQ, heroes can then spend XP and transition scenes upgrading their base along with adding extra resources. Each resource added comes complete with its own benefits that the heroes can utilize in transition and action scenes. This provides players interchangeable SFX, Specialties, Assets, and more that they work together to purchase. Activating An HQ Resource Heroes have the option of purchasing a wealth of upgrades, but there are limits on how many they can use. Having a base provides a small bonus in itself (the Well Rested bonus) that heroes automatically take into action. In addition to the Well Rested bonus, players can activate one other HQ Resource. To activate an HQ Resource the heroes should interact with that HQ Resource during a transition scene. Whenever a hero chooses to activate an HQ Resource they will add the SFX from it to their datafile until the next time they visit their base. This does not count vehicles which can be freely taken. * Watcher note: Depending on time constraints you can force the heroes to pick between activating a HQ Resource and taking other actions like recovery rolls. Upgrades Some HQ Resources may be upgraded after they are purchased. The purpose of the upgrade will either provide a narrative advantage (such as adding a hidden entrance to the base) or improve its own functionality (such as adding weapons or shields to a vehicle). To upgrade a resource, players must have an appropriate specialty that would allow them to upgrade. Example: Iron Man with his Tech Mastery could add missiles to the teams Jet they just purchased. ) Players can only upgrade a resource one die step at a time, starting at a d8. (So when Iron Man decides to add weapons to a vehicle they will start at a Weapons d8.) Upgrading an HQ Resource will take an entire transition scene so heroes cannot activate an HQ Resource or make any recovery rolls. The Well Rested bonus and one vehicle can still be used free of charge. Experience Point Costs The cost of items will fluctuate based on group size. To accommodate for different amounts of players you can take the base cost of a typical SFX upgrade (10 XP) and multiply it by your group (lets say four players so 40), then subtract a small amount of XP to make it more affordable than typical upgrades. So, for a group of four players you could let them buy an HQ Resource for 30-35 XP. All XP cost shown in this document are based off of a group of four players. * Watchers, if your group earns XP slower or faster just fluctuate it a little bit to match. It can be tough to get a set amount nailed down, but do what works for your group. List of Resources and Upgrades Headquarters – 50XP These choices are more aesthetic, but the heroes should also think about what kind of trouble they could cause. A mansion outside of town ensures any supervillain attacks will not reach civilians, but a tower in the middle of the city provides fast access to any local problems. :Out of Town: Mansion :Middle of Town: Tower :Edge of Town: Warehouse Each base comes with a free resource. Mansion comes with a Butler. Tower (could also be a penthouse to start) comes with the Security System. Warehouse comes with a Hidden Entrance and a broken Boat that can be repaired by a Vehicle or Tech Master. All bases come with the SFX: Well Rested – After spending time at the HQ get one free D8 push die for the next action scene. Vehicle – 40XP Vehicles offer the most versatility. Rather than buying separate things the heroes might buy a jet that they then upgrade to make it spacefaring. Or have a boat combined with a submarine. Or a tank that can fly? These shouldn’t get too complicated, but remember that having a giant armored vehicle might not be feasible to have if you purchased the Tower in the middle of the city. A Hidden Entrance allows such vehicles to be used if it comes out in an area with no traffic. These vehicles will function like persistent resources that can be called upon. When purchased the vehicle should get its own stats that can be upgraded. All vehicles start with Durabilty D8. Adding weapons, shields, and various other upgrades will come later. * Note that if a vehicle is destroyed it should take some time to rebuild. Be careful with your toys! :Air: Jet, helicopter, blimps :Land: Cars, vans, tanks :Sea: Boat, submarine :Other: Spaceships, teleporters * If using a Teleporter I recommend a cost of around 100XP or more for larger groups. The heroes shouldn’t really have access to something that powerful, but if you’re a relaxed GM then go for it. Just know, those crafty players will use it against you. And players, remember that a Teleporter means there is no transition scene before arriving in an action scene. People – 35XP People are a significant way to upgrade your heroic team. Teams most often have Butlers, Mechanics, or Hackers on their side that might not engage in fighting, but provide significant help all the same. When a team purchases one of these people they gain access to the specialty that character represents in their SFX. Each person represents an Expert in their Specialty; they cannot be upgraded to Master.These can be roles that already established Watcher characters can take or new ones brought in. Player characters should be prevented from filling these roles themselves; while they may be qualified, if the player is not present for other heroes they cannot be activated for their bonuses. People provide different bonuses and are mainly be used to round out a team. If there are no tech people on a team, a Hacker or AI can help them in a situation involving a computer. No people that have healing capabilities? A Doctor would benefit you most and allow for quicker recovery. * One Watcher character can fulfill several of these rolls at once, but the heroes should still only take one additional SFX with them when activating that person. There is a lot of overlap between the skill sets these people would possess so it’s an easy jump. If you happen to not like the style of character chosen or it doesn’t fit with your campaign then feel free to change who it is based on the specialty. Heroes don’t know a Snitch but have a Cop, or Ex-Cop on their side? Still works for Crime. Reporter seem weird as Covert? Introduce them to one of the world’s spies. * Artificial Intelligence – SFX: This Was a Triumph –When using Tech stunts or resources in a roll add a D6 and step up your effect die. * Astronomer – SFX: To The Moon! - Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 step when creating Cosmic related assets. * Butler – SFX: Easy Life – Add an extra d6 when resisting complications. * Consulting Wizard – SFX: Hell’s Bells - Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 step when creating Mystic related assets. * Doctor – SFX: You’re an Organ Donor, Right? – - Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 step when creating Medical related assets. * Hacker – SFX: I Don’t See the Code Anymore – Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 step when creating Tech related assets. * Lab Geek – SFX: With Science - Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 step when creating Science related assets. * Lawyer – SFX: -We’ll Have a Sueance! - Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 step when creating Business related assets. * Mechanic – SFX: Quarter Mile at a Time - Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 step when creating Vehicle related assets. * Military Liaison – SFX: Just a Training Exercise - Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 step when creating Combat related assets. * Personal Trainer – SFX: He Must Work Out - Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 step when creating Acrobatic related assets. * Psychiatrist – SFX: He Thinks He’s a Chicken – - Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 step when creating Psych or Menace related assets. * Reporter – SFX: Mild-Mannered Reporter – Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 step when creating Covert related assets. SFX: Nothing To See Here - When you have the Conference Room, once per scene spend a plot point to step down the highest doom die by -1 step. * Snitch – SFX: Okay, I’ll Talk! - Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 step when creating Crime related assets. Upgrades – 30XP Each superhero team has a base that is unique to them. While many things are common between them such as a Training Room, Armory, or Infirmary they have just as many differences as well. Newer teams, or ones composed of younger individuals, might just have a couch, tv, and empty pizza boxes littering the floor. They may start that way, but over time they’ll build into a larger facility of a professional hero team! Some upgrades offer bonuses specific to people that you may obtain, further boosting their abilities. * Armory – Add a second power set or replace an existing one with the following ARSENAL Enhanced Durability D8, Laser Rifle D8 SFX: Burst Limit: Gear SFX: Geeks FTW – When you have a Lab Geek and Laboratory he creates additional power traits for the Arsenal. Add Cybernetic Senses D8 and Jetpack D8. * Danger Room – SFX: No Fighting In The Danger Room! - Step up any stress type by one step to step up or double your lowest rated power until you return to your base. * Gym – SFX: Warm Up – Get a persistent D6 asset to use during the next action scene. * Conference Room - SFX: Best Laid Plans - Spend a Plot Point to re-roll any reaction. SFX: Nothing To See Here - When you have the Reporter, once per scene spend a plot point to step down the highest doom die by -1 step. * Infirmary – SFX: Dammit, I’m a Doctor - When you have a Doctor, add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 step when recovering Physical Stress. * Laboratory – SFX: Bio-Monitors - When an ally becomes stressed out, spend a plot point to interrupt the action order immediately and perform a single action that directly aids the stressed out ally. * Library – SFX: Book Smarts – Include an extra Specialty in your dice pool at no charge. * Personal Satellite – SFX: I Can See My House From Here - Spend a Plot Point to call in a resource without activating an opportunity. SFX: Unerring Tracker - You may track a target with a Tracking complication on them anywhere until that Tracking complication is removed. * Sanctum - SFX: Mystic Channeling - When you create a Mystic related resource or stunt, step up the lowest doom die to step up the resource or stunt. * Security System – SFX: Automated Defenses – If the base is infiltrated apply a D8 complication to all attackers until the security system is disabled. SFX – Threat Level Increasing – Step up or double Automated Defenses for the scene if you have the Artificial Intelligence. * Super Computer – SFX: 1.21 Jigawatts - When creating Assets related to investigating, tracking, or researching add a d6 and step up your effect die by +1 step. * Superhero Insurance – SFX: Did I Break That? – When you gain a Plot Point for shutting down a power or for a rolled Opportunity, add a D6 to the doom pool to gain 1 additional Plot Point. Base Distinctions – 5XP These are upgrades that provide no additional SFX, but function as distinctions that the heroes can use if they ever fight in the base. These are just suggestions for upgrades so feel free to come up with more on your own. If your heroes have certain things they want installed then they can spend the 5XP or spend a scene installing the Base Distinction. If the base is actually invaded no more than 3-5 Base Distinctions should be put into play at a time. * Watchers remember that upgrading something takes an entire scene. If your heroes are putting in something small you could allow them to do it without taking up the whole transition scene, but you don’t want them adding everything too quickly. Examples: Hidden Entrance Private Network Hangar Intercom System Nacho Bar Hidden Tunnels Secret Hideout Chandeliers Bullet Proof Windows Category:House Rules